The Ring Keeper's Secret
by BabyShotMeDown
Summary: Nora holds a dangerous possesion, a ring that belonged to the house of Gaunt. In her sixth year she finds that keeping the cursed ring drags her into a world of trouble. Rated T for now.
1. Underneath the floorboards

Its sleek black gem shimmered up at me. The sliver embracing the stone cold and sleek. I knew what it was. The embossed G signifying the blood-line of the Gaunt family. I found it underneath the floor boards in my room. The House of Gaunt belonged to my family now. Ever since the murder of Marvolo Gaunt himself. I dared not to put the ring on, its cold blackness made me tremble. Instead I shoved it into the far corner of my jewelry box and stowed it away in my trunk. I wasn't a fool. Hidden in this house, a ring? It had to be of great importance and would grab the attention of Dumbledore. I had found it when I was searching for my extra set of ink bottles for the new school year. I crawled under my bed and caught my forearm on a loose board, leaving a nasty gash that would surely scar.

Now it was my solemn duty to get it to Hogwarts and into Dumbledore's hands as soon as possible. The ring was not to be considered lightly. I had enough wit to understand that anything connected to the Dark Lord had some importance. I kept quiet about the item in question and waited patiently for my sixth year at Hogwarts.

I lived in Devon, the countryside of England. Daughter of Fredrick and Iris Hainsworth. My family name was well known in the Wizarding World. My father worked in the ministry while my mother was editor for the Daily Prophet. We were pure-bloods, related to the Malfoys, Blacks, and LeStanges. All I know to be Death Eaters. But my Mum and Dad were not apart of them, their hands clean of that mess.

I was very unlike my parents. Instead of being very logical and cynical, I was a daydreamer. They always followed their minds, not their hearts. Even our appearances set us apart. While my mother had dirty blonde hair and a narrow face and my father dark-headed and hazel eyes. I came out with orangish-red waves and frosted blue eyes. I only inherited their fair skin. I was often mistaken for a Weasley, being a "ginger".

I was Born Eleanor Temperance Hainsworth, on August 12, 1978. Now barely seventeen, I was already in line to be an ambassador in the Department of International Cooperation in the Ministry. I've traveled to many places in the past summers and holidays, the foreign Ministries interesting me.

I had friends, though non close. My surname was intimidating, and being related to death eaters didn't help. Mostly I just went through school, exceeding my classes and studying. My parents pushed me to be the best in my year. It earned me the reputation of a snob, aristocrat and prude.

I was in Ravenclaw, just as my mother, my father came from Slytherin. For my knowledge and cleverness I wore the colors of blue and grey. And bared the emblem of the eagle, mascot to my house.

In the Great Hall Dumbledore gave a speech of what would happen at Hogwarts this year. A Triwizard Tournament and we'd be the host school for two visiting schools from France and Bulgaria. Only students of magical age could enter the competition. Hardly paying attention, I was waiting to speak to the headmaster in private about the ring that I kept in the magically sealed jewelry box.

Whispers echoed around of the tournament until a thundering of lightening shot over the enchanted ceiling, rain stared pouring. Everyone was in an uproar until it suddenly ceased. I peered up at the staff table to see a familiar figure. Alistair "Mad-Eye" Moody. An ex Aurora and dark wizard catcher. He was to teach the dark arts.

After all the talk of champions and the Triwizard Cup I hurried to the staff table and faced Dumbledore.

"Professor, I have something important to tell you, can I see you in your office after my prefect rounds?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Miss Hainsworth, not tonight. It will be dreadfully late and I'm sure it can wait until you have a free period this week. The Tournament has filled my schedule."

"But it's important!" I huffed.

"I will say no more."

And that was it. I was dismissed. Dropping my head I went back to the Ravenclaw table. For now I'd have to hide the ring better. I already knew where. The Room of Requirement. No one would find it, except me.

Finally after supper, rounding up first years and getting them off to bed and starting my rounds I heard the other prefects talking about the tournament. Mostly the boys, the girls more gossiping who should enter. I held no interest for such idiocy. Too dangerous for a trophy and prize money. When I was finished and handed in my report, I went up for the ring and left quietly to the location of the room I needed. Inside were many things students and staff had hidden, furniture and antiques, rubbish mostly. I wandered the many isles and stopped upon a roll top desk and placed the ring I had in an envelope in the bottom drawer under old parchments.

Even when Dumbledore asked me to see him, he was far too busy and wouldn't let me catch him alone. Moody seemed to be anywhere I was, watching me with his enchanted eye. It unnerved me, like he knew my secret…

The night of the champion selection, I was determined to get Dumbledore alone. Fleur Delacor and Viktor Krum were chosen for the other schools' representatives. Then Cedric Diggory, a fellow prefect from Hufflepuff, was chosen from Hogwarts. Then something strange happened to the goblet. The flames turned red once again and two pieces of parchment shot out, causing everyone in the hall to start buzzing. Dumbledore caught them both and looked at the names, then up toward Gryffindor table and my own.

"Harry Potter and Eleanor Hainsworth?!" he shouted. I bolted up from the table, sheer shock on my face. Me? I didn't even put my name into the goblet. I looked over to see Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, making his way to the headmaster. My name was called again and mechanically I made my way to Dumbledore. Some students shouted out insults and the whispering grew in volume.

He handed me the burnt paper that indeed read my name, but not my handwriting.

I followed Potter into the trophy room where the others waited, each of them wearing confusion on their faces. I stared down at my feet, feeling their eyes watching me. After a moment Dumbledore, Crouch, The Headmistress of Beaubatins and Karkarof of Drumstrang along with Moody stormed through. Dumbledore called us both, asking harshly about putting our names in. We adamantly said no. Accusations flurried among the adults. Finally Crouch announced that Potter and I were to be Triwizard champions.

"I advise you all get to sleep. Miss Hainsworth, Harry. Goodnight." Dumbledore sighed, exhausted.

I stepped forward. "Professor, I _have_ to talk to you in private, _please_." But he only shook his head. I gritted my teeth, this was getting ridiculous.

When the adults left, the five of us remained. We were all stunned from the night's event. I looked at each of them and felt the intimidation. Aside from Potter they all seemed so strong and confident. I felt too small and weak. The Bulgarian was stoic and silent, posture stiff and tall. Dark eyes and very short dark hair. Delacor was maybe less daunting. She was slim, but still taller than me, I was short for my age. Long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Her severe features made up for so little body mass. Diggory stood apart from the other two. He had his head lowered in great concentration, but still looked fierce. I studied him longer than the others, he was that interesting.

Common brown hair that was slightly overgrown, fair skin with intense lines in his face. Strong prominent jaw line, high cheekbones, a faintly crooked nose and thick dark eyebrows over grey eyes. He was handsome, maybe more so. Beautiful would better suite him. He held his title that most dubbed him. Pretty Boy Diggory. I'd seen him, both of us being a prefect, at report to the Head boy and girl. He was also Quidditch Seeker and Captain of Hufflepuff.

Suddenly he looked up, as if sensing my eyes on him. Quickly, I ducked my head, cheeks blazing. After a while, we all started to file out and parted to our respective dorms. I entered Ravenclaw tower and sat in front of the fireplace, trying to decipher the riddle of why I was chosen to compete when I had no head or heart for this tournament. I didn't belong in such a game. Finally tired, I trudged up to the girls' dorm and crawled into bed.

The next week passed and it was a flurry of student talking about cheating and conspiracy of the goblet. Even the Daily Prophet was contributing. It mentioned me and that sent the alarmed, yet proud letters from both my parents. They wrote in the familiar cold detachment like it was an article, my mother being an editor for said paper and my father having a serious, no nonsense occupation. Though surprised, they told me it was an honor to have a daughter in such an event.

It seemed the headmaster was purposely avoiding me as the first task was approaching. Moody continued to show up everywhere, his eerie eye always on me. It'd made me shiver when his tongue flicked over his lips and then he'd disappear with the sea of students.

It was days before the first task and I was stumped on how to prepare. I knew my charms and defensive spells well enough, but I was no athlete. I figured pure adrenaline would have to suffice. Yet I believed I wouldn't make it far into this tournament. But I was alone, no friends to mentor me, no guide to support me. I was on my own in a world I had no business in…

The five champions were interviewed by the notorious and ridiculous Rita Skeeter. My mother hated the nosey woman. Her bleach blonde ringlets and horn-rimmed glasses. The woman was a reporter fiend. Always twisting words and getting way too personal.

I sat in the courtyard with my cat, a white Persian kitten my mother sent me as a congratulatory present. She was still quite young and playful. Her blue eyes a few shades darker than mine and soft pink nose. I named her Enyah. She laid in my lap pawing at some string I found from a loose seem off an arm chair in the common room. She mewed and swatted excitedly. It helped to distract my mind. Kept me from losing my head over the mess I was in.

Just then I saw Harry Potter approach, Diggory in tow. "A word?" Harry asked. I slowly got to my feet, holding Enyah against my chest. "Dragons." He stated.

"What?"

"That's the first task. Dragons."

"Are you serious?" Diggory asked, this was news to him as well.

Harry nodded. I sucked in a breath. Dragons? What on earth was I going to do with a Dragon after me?

"And do Fleur and Krum know?"

"Yeah."

I hadn't spoken a word, they looked to me and I opened my mouth to noiseless words. I couldn't face a dragon, people die from dragons!

"Think she's going to faint?" Harry asked. _Faint?_

"Yeah, you look pale." I said my thoughts aloud, well everything seemed to be spinning, but I didn't pass out.

"No, I'm not going to faint… Thanks for the warning." My voice sounded too high, too scared.

Harry nodded and left after discussing something about badges. I looked up from my innocent kitten's face to see Diggory still there. "Listen, I don't believe you would've put your name in," he said matter-of-factly. I would've been insulted, but it was the straight truth.

"I'll help you. Enough to survive through this. Alright?"

I found myself nodding, my brain already knowing I'd need all the help I could get.

"Ask for someone to cover your rounds tonight and meet me in the prefects lounge." He was straight forward, precise. He was the real Hogwarts champion. He was so composed about fighting against a dragon.

With a curt nod he turned and left to go back to his group of friends, but looked over his shoulder at me nodding once more. I tried to mimic him without grimacing. He knew helping wouldn't hurt his chances. He was just making sure I wasn't killed so easily.

Enyah mewed at me wanting down, I let to the ground to wander the courtyard for awhile and sat down, not thinking, just sitting…

The day passed like it normally did, but I felt far from normal. My stomach was in knots and every time I thought about tonight it sent flutters through my heart. I was nervous and didn't know why. I couldn't figure if it was from the dragons or from being alone with Diggory.

Finally when my rounds were close to starting I asked Roger Davies to take my shift and went down to the prefects lounge. It was a large common room with banners of each house. Couches and armchairs scattered around and two fire places on opposite sides. He sat at a table in the middle, hands laying on top. He motioned me over when he saw me enter through the door.

When I was seated he leaned forward and paused for a moment then spoke.

"The task is easy enough to predict. Dragons are defensive about their treasures and belongings, so expect them to be guarding something we are to take. In order to do that you need to distract the dragon, long enough to knick what it's protecting."

He was all business, face serious and eyes brilliant. My heart made the same flutter, but more powerfully.

"So practice your best spells for that. Which shouldn't be too hard for a Ravenclaw, right?" His lips twitched at the corner. He was teasing me, but not in a cruel way.

Non the less I blushed and dropped my gaze to the oak table.

"What spell do you have in mind?" he asked. I looked up and searched swiftly through my mind's inventory of spells.

"The one that causes an opponent pain in it's eyes. The dragon will be blind and I can get whatever it is."

He smiled, impressed. I _was_ in Ravenclaw. I might not be as brave or strong, but my rapid mind was a vital skill that was needed.

"And you know it well?" he asked. I bit my lip and shook my head. He sighed the frowned. "I told you I'd help…"

My eyes bulged. "No, I can't do that! Not only is it just completely wrong, but it's against school rules!"

He laughed humorlessly. "Then what would you do? Hope you get it right on the first try?"

I groaned. He had a firm point. He stood away from the table and shrugged. "Do your worst."

Cold sweat broke out over my skin as I went to face him, pulling out my wand from my robes and pointing at his face.

I spoke the magic words and rotated my wand in all the right ways. He only blinked. I sighed.

"Put some force into it. It won't work if you don't mean it." I repositioned myself and took a breath. I said the incantation again, but with more vigor and the vivid yellow spark flew out and hit Cedric. He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and making his stance rigid. I quickly dropped my wand and he keeled over, rubbing his eyes and gasping.

"Bloody hell," he huffed.

"I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "No, that was brilliant. Maybe you'll make it to the final task, Hainsworth." He straightened up with a smile and blinked a few times more.

"This will surely work. I'm seeing black spots." He laughed breathlessly and came closer. "Maybe practicing that isn't a good idea. Just do it the same as you just did, but hold it longer. That's good enough for tonight."

He left with a small wave and I let out a long breath. Maybe I stood a chance after all…


	2. The Other champions

At breakfast, everyone was chatting in excitement over the first task… Which was today. I was too queasy to eat anything. My whole table watched me as I squirmed on the bench. I looked over at Hufflepuff to see Diggory staring. He gave an encouraging smile and nodded.

I felt uncomfortable in my new athletic uniform. Flimsy black running pants with blue strips down the sides of the legs. A hooded sweater under a cropped jacket. I rolled the long sleeves up, as I always have and wore my only pair of cross trainers. My fiery waves pulled back with a few strands hanging stubbornly. Fingerless blue gloves and wand in pocket.

Enyah was in my lap purring as I stoked her white fur. Suddenly she leaped down and scurried from the Great Hall. "Enyah!" I went after her through the entrance and out into the courtyard.

"A beautiful kitten," a heavy Bulgarian accent said. He stood several inches taller than me in his red uniform, Enyah in his arms. He was handsome and faintly rugged. Thick black hair that was windswept and looked close to the nineteenth century style with warm brown eyes and pale skin. Broad shoulders and narrow waist. My cheeks flushed.

"As is her owner. What is her name?" he asked, coming closer.

"Enyah…"

He smiled and it was all white perfect teeth. "And yours?"

"Nora Hainsworth."

"I'm Barnabus Goreviski." He made a theatrical bow and handed Enyah over into my arms, brushing his long fingers over my skin as he did so. The touch made me shiver.

"I wish you luck today, Miss Nora." Another bow and he pulled my hand out for a gentle kiss on my knuckles, before straightening up and going inside the castle. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and hugged my kitten closer to me.

The Quidditch pitch had been transformed into a rocky arena. All five of us paced the champions tent anxiously. Their mentors giving words of heartened encouragement. Cedric, Harry and I exchanged glances as we passed one another, until Cedric stopped in front of me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, towering over my tiny form.

I gave him a grimace but nodded. What else could I do? I had no choice in the matter. I was about to fight a dragon.

"Remember what we practiced and don't hesitate. Try not to look down at your feet too much and keep focused. Remember to breath evenly and keep moving."

I gave a short nod and took in a deep breath. I had to be ready.

"You _can_ do this, Nora. I believe in you." His voice was serious and truthful. He believed in me. This small seventeen year old know-it-all. I smiled, even though it probably looked forced and then his arms were around me, squeezing. I mirrored his actions and was assaulted by the smell of spices and wonderful boy musk.

We both gasped as a flash and crack jolted us back in surprise.

"Young love!" a very annoyingly familiar voice cooed. I looked over to see the blonde witch with a photographer and her quick quotes quill. "If everything goes well, you four will make the front page."

I looked to see Harry and one of his friends, Hermione Granger, in a similar position as ours.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends," Krum grumbled, glaring at the hussy woman. She only grinned and winked.

"No matter, we got what we came for." Her and the photographer left, the emerald quill following.

I groaned. Great. Rumors. Like any of us needed that kind of publicity.

Cedric cleared his throat and moved away, looking down, his cheeks tinted pink. I shook my head to clear it and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth to slow my racing heart. It was a lost cause since his sent lingered on my clothes.

Then Dumbledore and Crouch entered, Crouch holding a quivering bag. The headmaster arranged us in a circle and told each to reach in and pull out a miniature of the dragons we'd face.

Delacor grabbed the Green Welsh, Krum, the Chinese Fireball, Cedric picked the English Short Snout. I was next. I reached in and closed my hand around the tiny creature.

"The Brazilian Fire-Eater."

Finally Harry pulled out a nasty brown dragon. "The Hungarian Horntail."

Dumbledore gave Cedric instructions that he'd be first at the sound of the cannon.

Abruptly, the cannon shot out and the crowd chanted. "Dig-gor-y! Dig-gor-y! Dig-gor-y!"

Cedric stood still a moment, glanced at me and then went out onto the pitch. Cheers, roars and more cheering echoed around the tent and Cedric came back in, Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch scurrying about and rubbing something over his cheek. Once she was finished, he sat down on one of the resting beds, holding a golden egg. It was what we had to knick from the dragon. I stood in front of him and gasped. He had a bright pink welt over his left cheek.

"It's alright, doesn't even hurt anymore." He gave a slight smile and patted the seat beside him. I sat down and he gripped my trembling hand. "You'll do fine," he whispered, clutching my fingers tighter.

"I hope so. I'll be lucky if all I get is a burn." He laughed humorlessly and put our hands in his lap, enclosing them with his other.

"I'll bet you get the egg in less time than I did."

This time I laughed. "You have so much belief in a scared little girl."

His hands squeezed tighter and he looked into my eyes. He really thought I could do this. I sighed, wishing I had enough courage to think the same about me.

Finally it was my turn and I stood on shaky legs at the entrance to the pitch. I could hear the cheering of Ravenclaws and a few others as I reached the opening to the rocky terrain. I looked to see the life size Fire-Eater dragon. It was a glossy black beast with razor sharp horns growing out of its back and bat-like wings. Its snout was pointed and had fangs protruding out of its mouth. Eyes brilliant yellow and smoke bellowing from its nostrils.

I gulped down a sob and stepped forward. Slowly I made my way around, unnoticed, searching for the egg. It was behind the great dragon, coiled around it was the tail. I moved silently closer to the egg and was only a few feet from it.

Suddenly the dragon whirled around and let out a stream of flames. I rolled to avoid it, feeling the extreme heat surround me. Quickly I got to my feet and pulled out my wand, and shouting the spell. The beast screeched and raised up on its hind legs. Then spewed fire down around it. I jumped back, breaking concentration and bashed into a boulder. Repetitive shocks jolted through my shoulder and back as I stood up. I held up my wand and said the spell again. I sprinted, keeping an eye on the monster and toward the egg.

It snarled and thrashed, scratching at its eyes as I closed my arm around the golden trinket and heard the cannon ring around the pitch. The stands erupted in cheers and stomps. I was rushed back into the champion's tent and bombarded by Pomfrey. She cut away at my uniform and began rubbing it down with a cool, grainy substance before muttering a spell. The horrendous pain dulled to an annoying throb.

"It'll be bruised for about a month, give or take a few more weeks. No strenuous activities until its healed," she instructed as she mended my shredded clothing.

After she left Harry was announced to go out. Cedric came over, taking my hand again.

"You did it." I laughed, wincing at the stinging pain it caused.

"But I came out with a worse wound than yours." He smiled ruefully and smoothed down my tousled hair.

I felt grimy, covered in soot and dirt. I let my eyes droop, Cedric lulling me to sleep by rubbing his thumb over my dirty knuckles.

Ravenclaw tower was filled with its students who cheered for me. Chanting my last name and mussing my hair. They passed around butter beer and sweets in celebration, the radio blaring music and they danced, singing along. I laughed and smiled at their cheers of victory then disappeared out of the crowded common room and down to the prefect's lounge.

There I stared at the egg. It was a clue to the next task. One that needed to be solved to be able to perform in the event. I opened it to hear an awful shriek. But I endured it to look down and see that inside was a sloshing liquid. It was dark, like the eggs of mermaids. I tended to research magical creatures as a hobby more than necessity.

I swiftly closed it and the clue became apparently clear. Under water. The merfolk of the school's lake could not speak, or in their case sing, above the surface. I made plans to go to the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor with the stained glass window with the mermaid to hear the riddle.

I thanked God of my sharp mind and went to leave the egg in my trunk and went down to supper. As I was eating, a broad figure sat in front of me. Barnabus.

"I want to congratulate you, Miss Nora." I blushed, smiling timidly.

"Thank you."

He smiled his charming smiled and began filling his plate. We chatted about ourselves and learned we shared a few interests and some differences.

That night I settled into the large bath full of steaming colored water, foam smelling of vanilla and warm sugar. Washing myself before grabbing the egg and diving down under to listen to the mermaid's song.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground._

_One hour you'll have to look,_

_To take back what we took._"

The riddle was quite simple. I'd have to find something from the bottom of the Black Lake using the bubble head charm. But getting past Grendylows and the merpeople were the challenge. Simple, yet dangerous…

After the hype of the first task died down, and my bruise had almost completely healed, Professor Flit-Wick called every Ravenclaw student to his classroom for an announcement. I sat in the back row as he called everyone to attention.

"For every Triwizard Tournament, the housing school holds the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve night. The ball is ultimately a dance. Now, the first dance will be lead by our champions. Then the rest of the students will join after the headmaster takes the floor. The ceremonial dance is easy enough. Miss Chang, Mr. Davies. Let us demonstrate," he said, calling forth two students in the first row.

Cho Chang was a year below me and utterly beautiful. With silky black hair and a glittery smile. Roger Davies was my age. He was a little awkward looking, but wasn't by any means ugly.

Flit-Wick instructed them, music coming out of enchanted instruments. The two danced gracefully. Moving easily across the room. I sighed, I would have to have a date. All the champions did. Once they were finished, the professor called all of us to practice. I was asked by seventh year that stepped on my feet too much and bumped into my nose twice.

Gossip of the ball swept up the whole school. I watched the entire spectacle of awkward boys asking giggling girls from the courtyard. I laughed when Ronald Weasley, Potter's best friend screamed out his proposition to Fleur then took off. I didn't get many offers, and the ones that did were no one I'd say yes to. Blaise Zambini, a fourth year Slytherin and the same seventh year that I danced with in Flit-Wick's class.

A few days before the ball my gown arrived along with my swimsuit I asked my mother to send by post. I was fussing over choosing an escort. I had debating on taking up the offer from the seventh year that couldn't dance, but worried about my feet bleeding.

I paced the entrance thinking when a throat cleared. I paused to see Barnabus. He approached me with his head held high and the same charming smile.

"Miss Nora, I wanted to ask if you'd honor me by letting me be your date for the Yule Ball." He sounded like a man from a fairytale book. Barnabus took my hand and held it to his pouty lips.

"Um… I'd love to," I replied in a shy voice. He smiled widely and kissed my knuckles.

"You've made my night. I'll see you Christmas Eve." He bowed before exiting to the staircase.

Relief. I had a friend as a date. Sure I had learned he had a fiancé back in Bulgaria. We were only friends. His flirtation was just apart of his personality. He made me shy and too innocent, but didn't make my heart thrum or make me dizzy like someone did. I sighed, thinking of Cedric. Picturing who his date would be. Probably someone perfect, like him.

After turning in my reports for rounds, Cedric stopped me and then waited until everyone left the lounge.

"I wanted to ask you about the ball, do you have a date?" he asked.

"Yes, my friend Barnabus Goreviski asked me earlier. How about you?"

He hesitated before answering, his face slightly pale and set in a grimace. "I had someone in mind. She's a lot younger, but we're only friends." I nodded and told him goodnight.

Soon it was the night of the ball and I was a pile of nerves. The dress was not what I would normally wear for this kind of event. It was a deep emerald long sleeved gown. Off the shoulder and was snug against my thin body. I had curled my hair into a low tangled bun and had a fair amount of ringlets cascading down on one side. The only makeup was a hint of light green eye shadow, mascara, and liner. I wore simple clear heels and was waiting at the bottom stairs of the entrance.

Others turned to stare and whisper as I searched for Barnabus. I felt so exposed, not use to this sort of attention. My eyes met with orbs of grey. Cedric was staring, his date beside him. It was Cho Chang. My chest rippled with a slow ache. My eyes darted back to his and his expression was now stone cold.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and it made me gasp.

"My apologies. You look beautiful, Miss Nora." Barnabus took my arm and wound it around his own and we went near the Great Hall where McGonagall lined us up. I was in front of Harry and behind Cedric.

We took our places around the dance floor, his hand on my waist the other cupping my wrist. The music began and our feet started moving. Barnabus was an exceptional dancer. Lifting me into the air and spinning me around without any difficulty. More and more the floor began to fill with couples and I was smiling and enjoying the night.

Once the first dance finished a finger tapped on my shoulder. "May I have this dance?" It was Cedric. Barnabus gave a kiss to my hand and left to a group of his friends.

Cedric took my waist and my hand. We didn't think too much into the steps, only shuffled in circles. He wasn't as poised and graceful as my date.

"So that's your date? A Drumstrang?" he asked, his voice laced with an icy edge.

"Yes. He's a very nice boy. I met him right before the first task. You asked Cho Chang."

"Yes. She's cute." My step faltered.

"I suppose. Very bright."

He nodded. "So Goreviski is your friend? Do you let all your friends kiss your hand or is it just him?" He was now being rude. My cheeks turned hot, despite my anger and I looked away from Cedric's gaze.

"It's not like that. He has a fiancé back at home."

"Really. He seems to think _you're _more than just a friend to him."

I huffed, turning back to stare up at him. Startled, I lost what I was about to say. He was leaning down much farther than I thought. Finally I regained my train of thought and glared.

"Why should it matter to you if he did?"

"It doesn't," he hissed. I scoffed.

"Then why ask me? It's _not_ your business who I am friends with."

His hands clenched around my hip and fingers, face turning dark.

"Nora-"

I pulled away. "No. Excuse me." My voice became breathy at the end as my vision blurred and I walked away, out the Great Hall, past the entrance and out in the winter evening. I shivered in the cold but stayed, sobbing and huddled on the grass against the iced over fountain.

I drew patterns on the frozen water, enjoying the numbness in my fingers. I sniffed, wishing my tears to disappear. Why did he affect me like this?


	3. Boys Boys Boys!

"Trouble in paradise?"

I looked up to see the Weasley twins. Wiping my eyes, I sighed. "Boys are such prats."

"Whoa, now that's an insult," one said.

"We're highly offended," said the other. It was very hard to tell which twin was which.

"Sorry, I meant one in particular." They both crouched down.

"Care to spill the beans poppet?" they both asked in unison. I shrugged, who else did I have? Barnabus was back inside the Great Hall and I was too much of a coward to chance running into Cedric.

One twin draped their dress robe over my shoulders and they both sat on either side of me. "Thanks…"

"George." So George was the one to my left and Fred to my right. They urged me on and I sighed heavily.

"A friend asked me to be his date, I said yes. But then Cedric cut into a dance and was asking why I was with Barnabus and got angry, saying my date was interested in me more than a friend even though he has a fiancé. I left and then came out here."

"Wow he is a prat," Fred replied.

George wound his arm around me. I snuggled closer for warmth and he stroked my fallen curls. "Diggory is a git. Head always stuck up his arse. Forget it. He's just jealous he didn't ask you first."

I looked at him with a furrowed brow. "But he went with Cho Chang."

"Fred?!" a girl called from the entrance.

"Sorry chaps, got to go entertain the lady," Fred said with a wink and left to his date.

"So what? And how do you know he didn't want to ask you? Your friend beat him to the finish line."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, sniffling more to hold back the embarrassing sobs that wanted to rip through my chest.

"Did you look in the mirror before you came down? Was this Barnabus the only guy to ask you?"

I didn't answer. He pulled me in tighter. "Why don't you let us cheer you up, eh? Hang with us Hainsworth and you'll be laughing in no time."

This made me laugh pathetically and he pinched my cheek. My chest swelled a little, turning warm despite the freezing air. After just sitting on the frozen ground George walked me to Ravenclaw tower and flicked my nose, telling me to smile more and goodnight.

The twins made it easy to forget the whole Yule Ball, at least until I was left alone in the common room. I could now tell them apart. George's hair curved inward at the bottom, where as Fred's tended to flip out. And the fact that his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, was glued to his hip.

George spent more time alone with me than he did with Fred after a while. Walking, playing in the snow or me helping him with his studies (which never turned out productive).

When spring was first showing, George and I walked down to supper together. And right at the doors to the Great Hall, he gently grabbed my face and bent down to plant his lips firmly against mine. My heart sputtered and then raced. My cheeks blazed red hot and I heard howls and cheers from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. When he pulled back he winked and hung his arm around my neck and walked me to my table.

I was torn between feeling mortified and giddy. My first kiss. I looked around to see everyone, even the whole staff staring. Most were giggling and joking with George. My eyes wondered the crowd and I saw the robes of a Hufflepuff swiftly leaving the Great Hall.

I sat in the library with George, his fingers playing with loose strands that fell from my long braid. I was barely registering what I read from my text book. "You're distracting me."

He shrugged and leaned in closer, lips hovering just above the corner of my mouth. I held my breath, frozen and anticipating another kiss. He ghosted up my jaw then down my neck. I was blinking to keep from melting.

"Be my girlfriend," he whispered easily.

I gulped. Girlfriend… I'd never held that title before and it was interesting that I wanted to have such a thing.

"Okay…" I breathed and his lips found mine. This kiss lasted much longer and had movement. Both of us opening and closing our mouths over each others. His hands settled into my hair and mine went for his neck. George leaned closer, brushing his chest against mine. My head was spinning, lightheaded. We didn't make any sign of stopping soon, only adjusting our bodies to face one another.

This was new and exhilarating. He tasted of butter beer, cinnamon and boy.

We both pulled away laughing quietly when our chairs clunked together. Soon, after trying to cram more Arithmancy equations into memory, and failing since George would still little kisses and send me flying origami birds, he walked me to my common room and kissed me for a full two minutes goodnight.

Everything seemed strange now. I looked forward to more of George's more forward kisses. Wanted for him to push for more than just open-mouth. Yearned for his hands to wander. To really taste him. Sometimes even daydreaming in class, curious as to what he looked like under his uniform shirt. This sent heat from my hair line down to my chest for straying to such thoughts.

A week before the second task he pulled me to a deserted corridor that no one really went to during lunch. He backed me into a darkened alcove and against the stone wall. Intertwining our fingers he raised them to my head and crashed down on my mouth. I wanted badly to roam his chest with my hands, but being short and small made it easy for him to trap me there. His lips parted and I felt hot wet and soft massage my tongue. We were French kissing. This sent everything in my body whirling and thrumming. His hand slipped down my wrists, over my arms and to my rib cage.

I took advantage of my free hands and pushed on his robes. He followed, both black garments falling around us. George stepped in closer, his hips touching my midriff. I gasped at the new feeling. He went back to exploring my mouth, hands under my oxford shirt and feeling my stomach and back. Grabbing my hips, he lifted me up to be level at his throat. I ran my lips over the new skin while he massaged my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and took in a sharp breath as I felt something prodding into my spread legs.

Fire blazed over my entire body. Was that really his…? Instead of repulsion, I felt amusement. I made him feel this way. He slowed down and looked at my face. "You alright?" he asked looking for any sign of distress or panic. I only smiled.

"More than alright. It felt…"

"Good?"

"No. Strange, but farther than good. Incredible?" I suggested.

He smirked and then looked over my body, thinking. "It's been, what? Two months? I don't know what the lines are between comfortable and pushing it. Can you tell me what your limits are?" he asked, a nervous hitch to his voice.

"Well… This," I said, waving at the air between us, "is fine. Groping can be included and some clothing removed is acceptable. But for now that's what I am ready for. I've never done any of this."

He nodded and we continued our assault on one another, this time his hands discovering new skin, me pushing up his sweater and shirt to feel his chest. It was a little unexpected to feel twitching muscle. But not a total surprise considering he was on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor.

We were a mess of panting and fumbling as the snogging intensified. When his lips trailed over my throat I looked over his shoulder and tensed.

Grey eyes burned into mine with angry fire. He stood, watching as George continued, moving farther down my skin, not noticing. Cedric didn't move. He was frozen, staring at my face in rage. I didn't know whether to feel disgusted or guilty of him watching. Finally George realized I was no longer wrapped up in our heated moment and pulled back, huffing. His eyes rested on my face and then turned to see Cedric.

I slide to my feet and watched the two just stare. The tension suffocated me and it was immobilizing me. Still, seeing Cedric made my heart pound loudly in my ears. He made me feel so much more just by being near me, than when George was kissing me.

"Diggory, you kinda killed our mood," George sounded so calm and a bit teasing. I wanted to swat him.

"Sorry, not used to seeing a hussy at work." I gaped at the insult. He called me a hussy? This gave me quick control over my body.

"How dare you? I have never done a thing to you! Why do you always stick your nose into my personal business? You have no hold over me, Cedric. I am in no form your responsibility!" I growled out, moving in between the testosterone face-off.

George pulled me back and wrapped his long arms around my middle. "You skipped your chance, Diggory. Taste the sour grapes and move along. You've always been a sore loser."

Cedric gritted his teeth, fists clenched. "Advice taken. Hope you survive the next two tasks with out my help." With that he stomped off, leaving us two to watch him disappear down the hallway.

"Jealous git," George muttered and kissed my hair. "We should get to class."

I sighed. "Now I'm going to die in this tournament. He was my crutch."

"I doubt he'll let that happen. He was just throwing words. Trust me, he's not over you that easily."

Another sigh. "George?"

"Hmm?" We were now making our way out to the green houses, our only class together.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm with you, when my heart is somewhere else. I've really enjoyed everything we've done, but…" I trailed off, guilt-ridden of what I felt.

"But you don't feel for me what you fill for Pretty Boy Diggory. I know."

"You know?" I asked incredulously. He laughed.

"Nora, it's written all over your face. And that's okay. I played dirty, I'm not a gentleman, never tried to be. Sorry if that makes me sound like a prick, but I liked you, knowing you liked him."

I gaped in shock. So he took advantage of me. And how is it I couldn't be angry? Why didn't I feel the urge to slap him hard across his freckled face.

"Why don't we just call ourselves friends, and I'll help you two."

I eyed him as he stuck out his hand, smiling. "What do you mean _help_?"

"Lets just say I can find out where Strong and Silent is sulking and you can _run into him_…"

"You want spy on him and then have me _run into him_ as you put it and then what?"

He groaned. "For a Ravenclaw you can be pretty blind." I was about to defend myself when he continued.

"Look. Me and Fred will help you into Diggory's arms. Alright?" He asked, gesturing for me to shake his hand in agreement.

"Basically trick him into liking me again."

George let out a noise of frustration. "What he said back there didn't mean anything. He's still going to fancy you. We're just going to give him a push back in your direction. Agreed?"

I sighed. "Fine, but nothing too drastic, yeah?"

"You have my word." We shook hands.

"Operation Diggory commenced. Now I have the perfect idea to get his attention. At breakfast tomorrow…" He continued his plan as we headed down to Herbology, explaining detailed instructions. I grimaced at most of it, but nodded. Tomorrow would put me in a spotlight in the Great Hall. I just prayed this didn't backfire.

The rest of the day was slow, Fred and George sending me winks and thumbs up. It made me queasy. All those eyes on me at breakfast confounded me. I was never one to seek attention. It came hand in hand with gossip and rumors.

Nonetheless, I went over the plan several times before curfew and tried to sleep.

I rose from bed a little later than I normally did. I made sure my hair was disheveled and I wrinkled my clothes, just as I was told to do, and left for the Great Hall to meet up with George. He made it sound easy enough and I didn't think it would make Cedric look twice, but he assured me that it would make a big impact. All he asked is if I minded being pitied for a while. I told him it didn't matter, it'd be fake anyhow.

I saw him at the bottom step and he grinned devilishly. "Ready for your knight in shinning armor?"

I closed my eyes and nodded…


	4. Underwater Adventure

"Ouch!" I hissed, feeling a sharp pinch in my arm. Immediate tears swelled up in my eyes. I glared at my accomplice and rubbed my sore arm.

"It's got to be believable," he replied. "Alright, count to thirty before going in. don't eat or look up from the table." He left to breakfast, walking in nonchalance. I counted off the numbers in my head slowly then trudged into the Great Hall.

I heard the whispers and felt the many eyes follow me as I made my way to the Ravenclaw table, sniffling and frowning. I heard some laughter, recognizing the twins'. I just sat, staring at my empty plate, forcing my eyes not to look over at the Hufflepuff table.

More snickers and giggles circulated. All apart of George's scheme.

When the bell rang for classes to start I waited for everyone to clear out before going to Transfiguration.

All throughout the day I played the depressed role. At lunch, the twins yanked me into an empty lavatory. They were grinning from ear to ear, arms folded and proud.

"The seed is planted," George said.

"Phase one complete," Fred finished.

"Now what? I don't even know what's happened."

They chuckled. "You'll find out, just keep your act up."

"And your ears open."

I rolled my eyes then got back into character and went back out into the hallway.

Soon the rumors were pouring from everywhere.

"_Weasley dumped her, said she was saying someone else's name during a snog."_

"_I heard it was Diggory. They danced together at the Yule Ball."_

"_Really? Angelina told me George caught her and Cedric going at it in the lou."_

"_No. Roger heard the twins say Diggory plays for the same team."_

"_That's not right. Besides, Fred told me he heard Diggory moan her name in the toilet, having a wank."_

"_Your wrong, Fred was telling Seamus that she was in love with both and George dumped when she asked for monogamy."_

"_No, no. What really happened was Weasley found her diary and it was filled with Diggory's name and erotic details."_

"_Where'd you hear that?"_

"_Ernie Macmillan told Hannah Abbott who told Cho Chang who told it to me."_

Each one seemed more appalling then the one before. How had the twins manage have the whole school gossiping about me and Cedric? More and more the stories stretched, almost seeming impossible and completely rubbish.

It became a narrated soap drama. He did this, she did that. It got to the point that they were straight out lies. Saying they witnessed me and Cedric sneaking off or saw us snogging, even shagging! But in fact I hadn't seen him since the confrontation. George told me to be patient and let it alone. I'd usually huff and storm off.

The second task was growing nearer and I was so distracted at pretending to be heartbroken, I hadn't thought of the event. After five days of whispers and untruths I was losing my mind. I dragged the two pranksters by their collars and into another empty classroom.

"I've had enough imaginary shags and snogs! What am I waiting on? I haven't even seen Cedric, only heard his name about a million times this week. Now tell me what to do!" I demanded.

They smirked. Then Fred pulled out an abused parchment. "What's that?"

George handed it to me. "A timetable? Cedric's timetable. How on earth did you get this?"

Fred's lips stretched farther. "He had a rather nasty showdown with Peeves and water balloons, left his bag. We knicked his schedule."

"Thank you," George said in a terrible mimic of my voice.

I rolled my eyes, looking over his classes.

"Now, we've timed this out perfectly. Right before lunch you'll run into him. Give him the timetable and tell him Peeves almost tore it to shreds. And then Diggory will take over from there, game, set, match."

"Right." I stuffed the schedule into my robes and carried on through the day. I wasn't as weepy as the beginning and the rumors were lowering in the extremes.

And I saw him, just as the twins said. I took in a breath, looked down at my feet and bumped into his side. "Sorry." My voice was barely over a murmur. He sighed. I met his eyes and played surprised. "Oh. Um… I've been meaning to find you." I dug for the timetable and gave it to him. "Peeves got a hold of it. Almost soaked me for knicking it from him."

"Uh, thanks." I nodded and made to continue into the Great Hall, but Cedric grabbed my forearm. His grey eyes looked remorseful and he was frowning. "Could we talk?"

I sighed, pretending to be irritated. "If you want to know, I had nothing to do with whatever you heard. I'm above gossip, but apparently the topic of it."

He shook his head. "No, if it were you I don't think you'd down yourself. No. I wanted to ask how you were and all."

"Oh. Sure." I gave a hint of a smile and we walked into the February afternoon and sat near the same fountain the twins found me. It was still frozen over.

Cedric sighed and caught my eyes. "It must've been terrible, the rumors I mean."

"It's alright. Some are so outrageous, it's hard not to laugh."

"Yeah. George broke up with you then?" he asked.

"No. I broke up with him."

"What?"

"That's right. I broke it off."

"But… why?"

I didn't know what to tell him. The twins never told me what to say.

"Um… Well, you." I decided on the truth.

He blinked in disbelief, silent.

"It was really mutual. We both spilt up on good terms, but I brought it up."

"But everyone said he broke up with you, that you were-"

"Please tell me you don't really follow that hogwash. Most of it you know isn't true."

"Really, we're friends. I just have a bad week and everyone assumes."

I wanted laugh at his astonished expression.

"Good lord, I was devising jumping the prat for making you out to be such a-"

"Hussy?" I suggested. He winced.

"Sorry for that."

"Forget it. Now what?"

He perked up, face confused.

"What do you mean?"

I inwardly groaned, boys could be so dim-witted. I didn't answer, only stood and smiled.

"I'll let you figure it out." And before I got too nervous I gently pressed my lips to his cheek and turned away to lunch, smiling. I loved the Weasley twins.

I didn't see Cedric until after handing in round reports. He quickly turned his in and caught up to me. "So have you figured out the clue to the egg?"

I giggled. "Yes, right after the first task. Very simple. You?"

He ran a hand through his hair and collapsed on the nearest sofa. I sat beside him on the floor. "Yeah, but I had help. And it wasn't _that _simple."

I laughed. "Sure it was. The inside was the real egg. The liquid is the embryo and the shrieking is what merfolk sound like above water. Simple."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ravenclaw, remember?" That made him laugh. "The task is easy enough. A bubblehead charm and to be able to perform spells without words. Grab what was stolen and get to the surface."

He nodded. "Are you scared?" His question came out very quiet. I turned the it over in my head, thinking my answer through. It sounded very embarrassing, but I only wanted to give him the truth.

"Yes… and no." He raised a brow.

"I suppose everyone feels that-"

"No. I meant yes, I'm scared. Scared that I might not see you ever again if I can't survive. And no. Because There's a reason someone put my name in that goblet and it wouldn't be wise to have me dead…"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, I couldn't tell him my secret just yet. No matter how much I felt for him. Trust wasn't clear to me yet.

"It's not for me to say yet. But it is highly important that what I know gets to Dumbledore. Before someone else finds out. I think there's someone who already knows. And that said person entered me in the tournament. I'm trying to figure out why…"

"Why haven't you" he asked, sitting up now.

"He refuses to see me alone," I moaned, dropping my head into my hands.

"Well, he has been tied up, helping with the tasks and all."

I shook my head, not sure what to say. After a long stretch of silence I looked up to see he was close to my face. His eyes were darting from my lips to my eyes, head tilted a fraction and moving in more.

My heart was sprinting, my blood boiling in every direction.

Then his soft lips were pressed against mine, timid and calculating. So different than I expected. The moment our mouths touched shocks shot through my skin and down to the very core of myself. His hands found purchase on my cheeks and his lips parted. I breathed in all of him. Spearmint, boy and that spice. I blushed as I made small little noises and embarrassed by the loudness of my breathing.

I could feel him moving closer, then he knocked me back, falling from the sofa and onto me. With a huff he pulled back enough to look at my face. His eyes searched for any sign of detest. When he found none, I traced his pink lips with my middle finger and smiled.

"It took you that long to realize what I wanted?" I asked, whispering as if I were to loud, the heated spell over us would shatter.

He laughed silently and leaned down for a short kiss. "Well I thought you were taken."

I shook my head. "I thought you didn't think about me that way."

"How could I not? Clever, brave, beautiful…"

"Clever, yes… But the other two I'm not too sure."

"You defeated a dragon and everyone was dumb-founded at the ball. Remember?"

I didn't answer. It was no use arguing with him. He seemed overly stubborn. Instead, I redirected the conversation. I was told by my parents that I couldn't take a compliment like that to save my life. "So what do we do from here? You and me, I mean."

"Well, now that the _confusion_ is cleared, I suspect we do what most student couples do."

My entire face flushed hot. Cedric's eyes widened, guessing my thoughts.

"Not that. Not yet, at least." That made me blush harder. Not yet. He planned on doing _that_ with _me _later? It made my heart pump faster against my chest.

"What I mean is that we let it go the way it wants, let whatever we feel guide us."

I let out a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding and bit into my lip. We soon had to leave the lounge, since curfew was closing in, prefects or not, we weren't aloud out of the common rooms after eleven. But he did walk me to Ravenclaw tower, kissing my forehead and whispering goodnight in that soft, smooth voice.

The morning of the first task I was nervous, even sitting next to Cedric didn't calm my nauseous stomach and clammy skin. I wasn't the best at swimming, since there wasn't that many chances for me, aside from the prefects' bath.

As I grimaced at my untouched breakfast, Fred sat beside me. "Have you seen George?"

Cedric tensed, his form rigid. Ignoring his obvious jealousy I shook my head. "Haven't since pulling you to into that classroom." Fred sighed. That was odd, never had Fred not known where his twin was, even when he was alone with me.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," I offered. Fred looked unsatisfied, but got up to sit at Gryffindor table.

"Still hanging with Weasley?" Cedric said in a dead calm voice. I turned to him with a frown.

"I told you we were friends." He didn't reply and jumped into conversation with his friends, who cast me strange glances, but didn't ask why suddenly I was sitting awfully close to their friend. It had me wondering what they knew, especially when Cedric pecked my cheek when I came to join him.

To distract my mind from Cedric's unnecessary covetousness I went through the egg's riddle over and over until it was time for the task to start. I had dressed in my swimsuit under a simple winter dress and flats. I had pulled my stubborn hair into a knot so I could see in the water.

Cedric walked silently a ways behind, which annoyed the mickey out of me. Maybe he and George had a history. But he did see me and George snogging obnoxiously. I sighed and stepped into one of the boats, picking the one that had room for only an extra person on purpose. His mood was off-putting and I needed a clear head.

On the improvised docks I stood in line with the other four champions, shivering in the one piece bathing suit that my house mates took the liberty to decorate in the Ravenclaw colors. I wished for a full wet suit as my teeth chattered. The Black Lake was a ludicrous idea in the middle of February.

The water looked just as it was named. Black. No clue to what laid beneath the frigid surface. My heart was thumping furiously, sending my blood back and forth too fast in my freezing body. It hurt. No feeling in my fingers and toes. And the fear overwhelmed me for a moment that it'd be worse underwater and surfacing. If I made that far.

I looked past Harry to Cedric, he was bouncing on his heels to keep what little warmth he could, taking short glances at me. I gave him a nod, showing that we could do this. I assured that to myself in my head, needing it probably more than he did.

Dumbledore called for attention and before he finished, the canon echoed from the grey skies. And without thought or hesitation, I dove into the cold, wet abyss (shocked for a fraction at the frosty bite), pulling out my wand to cast the bubblehead charm. Then I made my way deeper into the treacherous depths to search for what was taken from me.

It was hard to navigate through the seaweed, but being out in the open was dangerous. Who knew what lurked this deep.

Farther and farther it became hard to swim as the temperature dropped. The stiffness in my limbs painful and exhausting. But I pushed on, trying to ignore my protesting, weak muscles.

Whispers echoed from all directions, I forced my paranoia down and continued. I spotted a dark blur not far from me. As I swam closer I saw that it was Harry. He had made it first. Closer and closer, I could start to make out what looked like ruins. The voices were more coherent, it was singing. I urged myself to move faster.

Then I saw them, all five lined in a row, tied by their ankles.

That's what we had to take. People close to us. It was very easy to point out who I was to bring back. He stood out as the tallest. The others being Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang and Fleur's little sister.

I flicked out my wand and severed his bonds and gripped his waist. He was heavy and it was difficult to swim upward. Little by little the water became lighter and I could se the surface. I struggled to put more force into my puny strokes. I saw another shape making for the top, it was Cedric, with Cho. He surpassed me effortlessly then was out of sight. I kicked harder with my feet, determined to break for actual air.

Coughing and sputtering I took in a desperate breath and let go of George, who was now conscious and made for the middle of the three docks. Cheers resonated all around as both of us were hoisted from the lake and swallowed by blankets. Shuddering I looked to see Cedric stand with his friends, getting slaps on the back and congratulations. Cho stood a ways away from him.

Soon Krum emerged with Hermione and after Fleur, but she was alone. The French girl was teary eyed and covered in welts. Grendylows apparently got a hold of her. More time passed and no Harry. Everyone was frantic and impatient.

Then, Ron and the little girl surfaced. Where was he?

And just as the two reached the dock, Harry shot into the air and crashed into Moody and Cedric. The whole crowd roared.

Dumbledore called for silence in a deafening volume. "After much deliberation, we award first place to Cedric Diggory, for perfecting the bubblehead charm and reaching the docks first. Second place goes to both Miss Hainsworth and Mr. Potter. Her for surfacing second and him for his outstanding moral fiber, by trying to save not only his own but the others as well! Mr. Krum in third and Miss Delacor in last."

The applause was louder. George pinched my cheek and mussed my plastered mess of hair.

I smiled towards Cedric and he nodded back. A silent conversation passing between us. He knew I could do this. I think I was starting to believe him…


	5. Inheratences and Freezing Raindrops

**Sorry it took so long, I had to wait for my laptop. My desktop died on me. So here's chapter five!**

**Enjoy!**

**J.K. Rowling owns all but Nora.**

The celebration in Ravenclaw tower was a bit out of control. Some seventh years had snuck fire whiskey in from Hog's Head. Alcohol had no real appeal for me. Instead I stayed in the dorms and listened to the muffled music and cheering going on down below. I couldn't believe I could still feel the softness of his lips. I had never known a kiss could effect me so much. Body and soul. Everything was brighter, vibrant and beautiful.

He had changed my world with a whisper of his lips against mine. And I wanted him to do it again. Blushing, I wanted more. Whatever came next.

I spent half the night replaying the kiss in my head. Remembering how he felt under my touch, how he made my heart so erratic and my limbs shaky. I was too lucky. This... Champion chose me. Me, Eleanor Temperance Hainsworth. The prudish pureblood. That word had me blinking. My parents would not approve, The Diggory's were considered blood traitors. His mother pure, but his father had muggles in their family, though very distant relatives. As ridiculous and snobbish as it sounded, it was how my parents were. Our family tree was nothing but purebloods. No doubt some serious inbreeding had plenty to do with it.

But even being friends with someone with a family as Cedric was not acceptable.

For the time being I would not mention what happened between us in the prefect's lounge and anything that might happen with him in the near future. If I could help it. Which will be to no use if the Prophet decided to _delve_ into my personal life. My mother would be the first to know my _romances_ when she read the _Me, Myself and I _article. Skeeter's knack for finding out secrets was notorious. I cursed her and her damned quick quotes quill. I really dreaded the morning I would get a howler from my mother, shrieking about impure wizards and that I needed to get my head out of the clouds.

Sighing, I settled under the blue comforter and silently prayed that my future with Cedric wouldn't be lost or impossible...

At breakfast I sat again at the Hufflepuff table beside Cedric. I was now included in his circle of friends' conversation, which I couldn't really take part in since it was mostly about Quidditch. Only did I say anything when Simon Danvers asked me about Ravenclaw's team.

Cedric had acted as if his jealous spell yesterday was only a dream. He held my hand under the table as I listened to the conversation switched to the first and second tasks. They asked me about them and I gave detailed answers. I learned of the company the boy beside me kept.

Simon was a handsome boy, broad shouldered and stoic. But it was a complete one-eighty from his personality. He stuttered on every other word and always seemed to be blushing. Shy. He was a blonde haired, blue-eyed quiet boy.

Ed Carpenter was more boisterous. He spoke a little obnoxiously, but made up with humorous jokes. He was a scrawny build with unkempt black hair that was a bit greasy and brown eyes that always looked wide.

Ian Summers was the flirt. He had a talent to turn any phrase into an innuendo. He could make both me and Cedric blush beet red. He had sandy curls that stuck out in every direction. Bright green eyes and a dimpled smile with crooked teeth.

Last was Willa Masters, a tomboyish girl that was as tall and rough as the boys. She was a beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Long brown ringlets that stayed in a braid and intimidating hazel eyes. She was just as blunt and crude as the others.

During the tournament talk I saw that Simon would glance over at Willa every few seconds, a glimmer in his eyes. I smiled at his endearing longing. He liked her, that much was obvious.

Soon breakfast was over and Cedric and I parted from the group, heading to the library since we had a free hour. Once we chose a secluded table we pulled out a few books to pretend we were being productive.

"What's stopping Simon from moving in on Willa?" I asked, resting my head on my palm.

"Sorry?" He looked confused. I smirked. Boys _were_ clueless.

"Simon likes her, couldn't stop staring at her. The poor boy was practically flashing 'Notice me!' on his forehead" I laughed.

"Never realized. And Simon won't do anything, he's shyer than you." I giggled.

"Maybe you should give him a push? A chat about taking chances?"

He shook his head. "I'm not good at matchmaking." I snorted. "What?"

I shook my head. "Maybe the twins would be better. I'd tell them to start charging. They helped a lot."

He quirked an eyebrow. "They got me your attention, didn't they?" He didn't answer, but smiled down at his textbook.

After a round of teasing each other by bumping feet or making faces we parted to our classes.

Everything seemed to return to normal, or close to it. Normal didn't cover that I had a perfect boy stealing kisses and holding my hand. But for a while I forgot about the ring, forgot about Dumbledore ignoring me and even Moody seemed to not bother me. March dissolved into April and soon May rolled around.

But worry and fear crashed back into my head when Bartimous Crouch was found dead in the Forbidden Forest. And that the final task was fast coming. This caused my paranoia to bubble over. Moody was ever present and I found myself almost aching to check on the ring, but couldn't risk being seen.

Cedric seemed to notice my change, asking if I was okay at least ten times within an hour. Finally his resolve collapsed when we were sitting in the prefect's lounge. We had a round of snogging, but he pulled away when I wasn't wholly responding.

"Something is really bothering you. You _can_ tell me," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

I looked down at my lap, then around the room. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes.

"What do you know about Marvolo Gaunt?" My voice was low and quivering. Then I realized _I_ was quivering.

He shook his head.

Another breath, then in a whisper so small, "It's You-Know-Who's grandfather... I live in his house in Devon. I found something underneath my bed. Under the floorboards. A ring, Gaunt's ring. That's why I have to speak to Dumbledore, to give him the ring. I've hidden it, but can't risk someone finding it. It's why, I think, that I was entered into the tournament..."

The room was almost deafening, the crackling fireplace only keeping it from being silent.

He didn't say or do anything for the longest time. But when he spoke, it was heavy. "They know you have it. That's obvious, but why enter you into something so dangerous?" He turned to look at me.

My brow creased. It'd be useless to this someone if I were dead. Surely no one knew where it was. And if they knew, they'd find it almost impossible to get to it.

"Something's waiting for you at the end of this, I'm almost positive. But why so much trouble over a ring?" I shook my head, I had no answer. We sat in silence for awhile until it was close to curfew. He kissed my forehead at the entrance to Ravenclaw tower and left back to his own house.

At breakfast I noticed that Cedric's ring of friends were huddled around something that Ian was holding. It was the morning Daily Prophet. They snickered and handed it to me. I looked through it, stopping on the article I feared my name to be placed in. As I read I groaned.

_**Me, Myself and I**_

_Rita Skeeter_

_The Spring heats up as Miss Eleanor Hainsworth tallies at three gentlemen. First a Bulgarian student of Drumstrang, then a Gryffindor Quidditch beater and finally snagged the heart of fellow champion Cedric Diggory. Miss Hainsworth, sixth year Ravenclaw, has made it to the final task, surprisingly. But will she survive the end? With quick wit and a talent for charms and hexes. But intelligence can bring you so far. _

I threw the paper down, enraged. She's made me to be a hussy! Gritting my teeth I saw the pictures. It was me at the Yule Ball dancing with Cedric. We were barely moving. The next was with Barnabas. Then of Me and George swimming to the docks from the second task.

Cedric grabbed the paper and began skimming through. "That shrew!" he hissed. Before we could say anymore the morning post arrived. And landing right in front of me was the familiar emerald envelope. I stared at it, leaning away as if it was poisonous. A howler, the address in my mother's perfect script.

Everyone around us watched in silence. Cedric looked over to see it. He must of realized what it was and gripped my hand.

"Just get it over with," Willa scoffed. "It's not that bad."

I locked eyes with her. "You obviously don't know my mother..." I dropped my gaze back to the dark letter.

"She's right though," Cedric muttered. I turned to him, reluctant to remove the howler from my vision, afraid it would start screeching.

"I can't," I breathed. It would be so wrong for him to hear what my mother would say about him and his family. I was so ashamed.

"Oh bugger! It's a howler, not a death sentence." And before I could move to stop Willa's hand the letter floated to my eye level and fluttered to life, taking the resemblance of a pursed mouth.

"_Eleanor Temperance Hainsworth! How dare you make our name a joke! Making gossip for the paper! Did you think in the slightest I wouldn't find out?! Wasting time on boys, when you should be studying and preparing for the final task! I'm so disappointed. And dallying with-"_

I cringed back, tears seeping out of my clenched eyes.

"_-a Diggory of all people! I know you have more dignity of that! A blood traitor!_ _You've disgraced your family. If you have any sense in that air filled head of your's you will stop this tomfoolery. Or that inheritance of your's will disappear. One more slip, even in the slightest and I will ship you to France! Now I expect to see you at the final task, without a reason to be embarrassed, is that clear?!"_

I watched, huffing and sniffling, as the letter tore itself up. Littering the table with shreds. The whole hall was silent...

I felt the hand that was holding mine slip away. I bowed my head, the tears streaming now. Shame swallowed me whole and it's bitterness ripped at my chest. I saw a figure stand beside me, then it moved away slowly. The pain spread as I looked up to see the back of him leaving the hall.

No one said a word as I got to my feet, shaking in violent convolutions and stumbled out to the courtyard, needing air. My lungs felt as though they were being squeezed and my throat became thick as the sobs bubbled over.

I tripped and shuffled my way past the greenhouses and down to an alcove of trees. Catching my foot in a root sticking out from the grass, I slammed into the ground on my stomach. Coughing and sputtering, chocking on the noises of anguish and humiliation. He probably never wanted to see my pureblood face again. I was a disgrace, but not in the way my mother saw, but to Cedric. He must think I'm an aristocratic snob.

I laid on the cool grass, letting my vision blur with tears and kept my thoughts blank. The sky darkened, I'd been out here the entire day. My stomach growled, angry for neglecting food and my muscles ached for being still for so long. I ignored them both and stared at the castle in the distance.

Soon everything was covered in darkness and I felt pelts of icy drops fall on me. I couldn't find it in me to care that it was raining. I invited to numb feeling and closed my eyes.

I woke to being jostled. Blinking rapidly, I saw the one face I didn't expect. His eyes were dark in the black night. I could faintly see his face with the help of the moon. It was cold, pale, distant, and yet still completely beautiful. Its expression was stony, giving no trace of what he was thinking. I let him carry me back to the castle.

Guessing that he was only going to drop me at the doors to the hospital wing or Ravenclaw tower I whimpered. He must've not wanted to feel guilty if I died of pneumonia or self-neglect. But he headed toward the kitchens and sat me on a small table. He muttered to a house elf to fix some soup and bread then turned back to watch my slumped form.

It was dead silent for the longest time before I broke it with a weak and frail voice, trembling over every syllable. "I'm sorry that you heard what she said. It was degrading that it was coming from my mother..."

He didn't answer, only dropped his eyes to the floor. This was going to be a one-sided conversation, I guess.

"I don't think like her... I don't care what you are." Again no reply. I wiped my eyes and sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

His head rose to meet my gaze. As he opened his mouth to speak the same house elf entered and set the soup and bread beside me on the table, bowed and then left.

Cedric crossed over to me and handed me the steaming bowl. "Eat. Before you collapse."

Mechanically I did as I was told and had trouble swallowing the tomato soup. After a few spoonfuls he grabbed the bowl and took my face into his hands, resting his forehead to mine. His sweet breath fanned across my face and he whispered. "I should be the one apologizing. How could I think that you would be like your mother? Could _you_ forgive_ me_?"

I sucked in a breath. "You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Neither did you..."

I laughed humorlessly. "Moot point..." He smiled, then brushed his lips over mine.

"Moot point."

He made me finish the large bowl of soup and slice of bread before walking me to my common room. Leaving me with a long, not so gentle kiss, like he was still apologizing for his reaction with his lips.

Each hand we were dealt seemed to vanish, overcome by apologies and kisses. I just prayed it was the last. And sliding into bed I felt an ice cold feeling coil itself in the pit of my stomach, branching out everywhere.

No. My mother's insults were the least of our problems. The final task would prove how deep of feelings for one another went...


End file.
